Lincoln, Lynn and Lucy love
by B. Bandit20
Summary: When Lynn and Lucy get into an argument Lynn decided to spend the night with her brother but was this Lincoln's punishment or a blessing in disguise
1. Chapter 1

It was night the loud children were getting ready for bed the sisters were doing their nightly route. As Lincoln went back to his room as he was about to brush his teeth when he heard a knocked on the door he sighed as he opened it noticed Lynn.

"What's up?" He asked.

"There is no way i'm staying with the duchess of darkness for the night ,can I stay in your room tonight?" Lynn asked smiling as he smiled.

"I'm not sure I mean my room is kinda small and..." He then looked at her puppy dog eyes, "Okay, but just for one night." He said as he open the door for her and let's her in.

"Thanks Lincoln." She said as she gave him a hug pushing her breast into his chest, making him blush. Lincoln then shock it off and closed the door

"Okay just a few rules, keep your hands of my...stuff." He said as he saw Lynn was using his toothbrush. She then spits the contents in his trashcan. Lincoln sigh as he throws his toothbrush in the bucket.

"Okay if i'm going to be staying and sleeping next to me, I don't want to smell like sweat." Lincoln said.

"Fine, I'll go take a quick shower." She said as she left the room. After a while Lynn returned clad in a towel.

"Alright happy, linc." She asked as she puts her hair in a ponytail.

"Yeah, I just need to take a shower." He said as he was about to leave he stopped and sees Lynn taking off her towel and putting on her boyshort undies and her jersey as she gets in bed, she then noticed him looking away not knowing why

"You ok?" Lynn asked as Lincoln looks away in embarrassment

"Yeah just I really need to use the bathroom." He said as he left

 _in the bathroom_

Lincoln runs in and he splashes water on his face

"Ok calm down Lincoln she's just staying for tonight, what's the worse that could happen." He said as he took a deep breath as he took his shower he sighed as he went to his bedroom and found her asleep in an exposed position and her shirt was loose enough to see her nipples.

Later that night

Lincoln and Lynn were in bed sleeping but Lincoln was still awake he couldn't stop looking at Lynn face. To him she actually looks cute for some reason.

"Just one and then good to sleep." He said as he got close to her face trying to steal a peak but it soon turned to a full make out session as he pulled away leaving a saliva trail. Lynn then opened up her eyes. Lincoln panicked and he turned around fast.

"Lincoln?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah?" He asked nervously

"You got scared again?" She asked, Lincoln then realized that she was half-asleep.

"C'mere Lincoln." She said as she pulled him close putting his head on her chest. "It's ok Lincoln, the monsters won't get you you big sister will protect you baby bro." She said kissing his head, Lincoln then smiled and hugged her.

"I love you, Lynn." He said

"Love you too, linky" She mumbled.

After Lincoln got away he then looks at her and smiled, He then looked down and saw his erection.

"I can't stay here tonight." He said as he left to sleep in the bathroom tub. As he got he closed his eyes and started dreaming… about Lynn, about how close they were and how he could feel her body heat, he then moved his hands to his erection and started rubbing it as he envisions a naked Lynn playing with herself in front of him as he moaned his name.

" _Lincoln, I want you so much."_ She said as soon as she comes, Lincoln comes as well.

"I can't believe it, i'm in love with my sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln was walking to his room wet because Lori woke him up by turning on the water as he made his way to his room he sees Lynn walking outside in her shirt and undies

"What a good night sleep" She said as Lincoln was looking at her undies as she stretched. he shook it off and pushed lynn back to her room

"it's for the best" he thought as he left but he hears lucy and lynn fighting

"fine I'll stay in Lincoln room, he's a much better roommate anyway." she said went to his room as Lincoln looks as he sigh

"I must tell her" Lincoln said as he went to his room sees her putting on her sports shorts but Lincoln locked his door as he looks at lynn.

"Lynn? I need to tell you something." lynn looks at him as he sigh. He then explained his feelings for his older sister, lynn was shocked but kinda feels the same way.

"Lincoln I don't know what to say." She said

"Don't say anything just…" They then both kiss as lay down on the bed, Lincoln's hands then moved up her shirt and felt her still developing breast he soon but before anything happened they heard a bangning on the door.

"Come on you two it time to get going." Lori yelled Lincoln then got up and pushed Lynn out so that he could get dressed

"I can't believe it we almost had sex." Lincoln thought

Later

Lincoln and Clyde where walking to school as Lincoln explain to him about what happened with Lynn. Clyde was shocked at first but her made sure that he supports Lincoln as they made it to school Lincoln sees Lynn they waved each other smiling .

As the school was over Lincoln was waiting for Clyde outside but notice lynn was waiting

"Oh hey Lynn where's Clyde?" Lincoln asked

"Let's just say he need a head start." Lynn said smiling as Lincoln was confused.

"Oh ok let's go home then." Lincoln said Lynn then grabbed a hold of Lincoln's hand. They both blush as they walk home.

As they were walking Lincoln stopped her.

"Is something wrong Lincoln?" She asked as Lincoln then pulled her behind a tree and started making out for a full minute as they pulled away smiling

"Sorry I couldn't help it" Lincoln said smiling as Lynn giggles

"It's ok little bro." she said smiling as they keep on walking home.

Later

As they made it home they notice the house was unusually quiet as Lincoln went to the kitchen he notices a note saying

'Lincoln me and the others went out for groceries so we will be back in 3 hours'

Lincoln smiled as he walks to the living room sees Lynn there

"Hey we have the house to ourselves." He said smiling as Lynn smiled as they sat together snuggling close but after a while they were kissing as they did Lynn started taking off her clothes now she was now only in her socks. Lynn sat on his lap and kissed her lover, Lincoln then moved his hand down her back and cupped her soft ass, Lynn then unzip his pants and pulled out his dick and starts rubbing it with her pussy lips.

"Does that feel good Lincoln?" She asked.

"Yeah that feels amazing." He said. Lynn then lifted her hips and dropped down on his cock sharing their first time. The two held hands as Lynn starts moving her hips, slowly at first till she starts speeding up.

"Oh god Lincoln this feels amazing." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Lincoln groped her ass and helped her move to increase their love making. Lincoln then picked her up and took he the kitchen to kiddie table and took her there.

"Oh god Lincoln that feels so good." She moaned as Lincoln leans down and kissed her as his kept moving in her hot, tight, wet pussy. They soon return to the living room and continued making love on the couch. "Lincoln~!" Lynn moaned as she held out her arms, Lincoln then got on top of her. "I love you Linky." Lynn said, Lincoln then bends down and kissed her, Lincoln then aligned his cock and started pumping in and out of her.

"Lynn, you feel so good." He whispered in her ear, before nibbling it.

"So do you little brother." She said as she legs wrapped around him as he sped up again. As the hours passed the two sibling moved from the couch, to lori bed, and finally to Lincoln bed.

"Lincoln, i'm coming." She said

"Me too!" He said Lynn then wrapped her arms and legs around him as the two climaxed. Lynn and Lincoln were now lying in his bed suggling up close to each other.

"I love you Linky." She said smiling Lincoln then kisses her as she kissed her back.

"I love you too." He said as they heard the front door slam shut.

"Oh crap." Lynn said as they dress as fast as could as they got fully dressed the two kiss one more time before they left to room to meet to see the family.

Later

Lynn and Lincoln were in bed but Lynn was in her shirt and undies but she then took of her undies as she gets in bed with Lincoln the two kiss as Lynn pulled off Lincoln's underwear, Lincoln then gets on top of her and enters her Pussy having a fast sex before cumming inside her slowly. They smiled as they both went to deep sleep, but what they didn't know was that the door was cracked opened and a certain goth girl was watching as she played with herself.

"No fair Lynn, you stole him from me, but i'll get him back." She said as she climaxed.


	3. Chapter 3

In the backyard Lincoln and Lynn were playing Soccer in the yard, as Lynn's kicking the Soccer ball towards the net. Lincoln trying to block it as best as possible as Lynn closes in, as she did she then kicks the ball, which Lincoln jumps at to stop it only from hitting the ground as it made it in the net, Lynn then gasps and ran over to him as she asked.

"Are you okay Lincoln?" Lincoln then looks at her with a small smile and said. "I'm ok Lynn, no harm done." Lynn became relieved and began to help him up before stopping as they're close, causing a faint blush to appear on their faces as they froze and stayed silent for a moment before Lincoln asked.

"Lynn, after Soccer, would you like to, go somewhere with me, a date." When he asked, she then smiled at him and said.

"Sure Linc." She then brings him up to her into a kiss, making them kiss each other as they stood up, after breaking it she continued.

"That sounds fantastic." Lincoln then smiles at her as he then said.

"Let's continue on with our game." Lynn then nodded to him as they continue to play Soccer.

Later

After playing Soccer both Lincoln and Lynn went into their rooms to begin getting ready for their date together. As they were getting dressed into a fresh, clean pair of clothes, and some money they have in their room, for the place they're going to be going to as when they were dressed they both then left their rooms running into each other as Lincoln asked happily.

"Hi, Lynn, ready?" She nodded to him and then smile before telling him. "You know I am." He then smiled before saying.

"Cool, let's go." They both then happily ran down the stairs as when they did their family who was in the living room watching TV as Lynn said.

"Bye Mom and Dad, me and Lincoln will see you all when your back." They then looked over to them as Lynn Sr. said.

"Okay back make sure you both come back safe." After that, the two then left as they went on their date together.

Later

After a while of walking Lynn then asked smiling.

"Where are we going on our date, Lincoln?" When she asked curiously, they both then stopped as Lincoln then chirped.

"Right here." She then looked up and then gasped and looked amazed seeing that the place they went to for their date was Games and Grub as on the window it said new arcade games that were each a different type of sports arcade, which made Lynn begin smiling as Lincoln asked happily.

"Like it?" She then brought him into a hug as she then said with a grin.

"I love it, Lincoln, let's go inside now." Lincoln then smiled and nodded as they both then headed inside of the Arcade.

Minutes later

Inside the Arcade they were both at some of the games together, mostly the sports games that are multiplayer as they began smiling together playing the games as when they were at a motorcycle simulation game Lynn then looked over at her boyfriend and then said with a smile.

"This is the best Lincoln." He then smiled at his girlfriend and then said to her. "Thank you, Lynn, I knew you would love it." After telling her with a smile as they were on the motorcycle, they then leaned to the left or right together and gave each other a kiss on the lips without anyone around, after that they then continued to play the game.

Minutes later

After playing a few arcade games and collecting their tickets from some of the games, saving them for later. They both then began to sit together in a booth as they were waiting for their food to be brought to them as while they did wait they started to talk to each other, having a conversation together as they smiled at each other and laughed a couple times from their conversations before they were soon given their pizza, along with soda drinks and mozzarella sticks as they began to eat them together, even feeding each other time-to-time as they enjoyed their time.

Minutes later

After they finished their pizza, soda and mozzarella sticks they then began paying the check as after paying for it, they both then began to get up from their booths as when they got up Lincoln then asked with a grin.

"Ready to go home, Lynn?" She then smiled at him and then also chirped.

"Defiantly Lincoln, let's go home." He smiled at her as they both left through the entrance of Games and Grub when they left they both then grinned at each other and then began holding hands together. As they walked back home as the date they had was very nice, while walking home Lynn then kissed Lincoln on the side of his cheek and said smiling.

"Best date ever Lincoln." When she stated that he then smiled as they continued their way home.

Later

Once they got back home they then greeted their family who asked them how it went to the places they went to, which they both told them that it went well, before heading upstairs as they were going to go to the bathroom to get cleaned, after what they've did at the Arcade from playing almost all of the games they played there, when they made it upstairs they then went inside of the bathroom and then closed the door behind them, after that they then began getting the shower started as they removed each other's clothes and placed them aside to wear soon, as at the shows Lincoln then asked happily.

"Wanna go in first Lynn?" She then thought for a moment and smiled before saying as she held his hand.

"How about we go inside at the same time?" He then smiled at her, and the nodded before they both headed inside, when they did the water then began hitting their bodies as while it did Lynn then blushed a bit and asked.

"Lincoln? Could you, wash me, please?" He smiled and nodded as he said.

"Sure Lynn." After that he then grabbed a scrubber and some soap and began cleaning Lynn off, causing her to moan as he scrubbed and rub her chest and pelvis as after that she then brings him into a kiss as he began kissing her too. Lincoln moved his hands down her body feeling her soft features, Lynn then turned around to face him and wrap her arms around her lover's neck and deepened they're kissed, Lynn then moved her hand down his chest and onto his stiff dick.

"I can feel your pulse." She whispered as she got down on her knees and started sucking on his cock, slowly, making him moan in pleasure.

"Lynn you mouth feels so good." Lincoln said as he rested his hands on her head to control her speed, Lynn smirked and started going faster as her tongue swirled him,

"Lynn don't do that I'll…" Lincoln then thrust his hips and cummed down her throat, Lynn then drank the contents till it was all gone, she then stands up and faces him.

"Delicious." She said she then turned around and bends over to give Lincoln a good view of her pussy, she then shakes her butt in front of him.

"Your turn." She said as Lincoln got down on his knees and started licking her pussy, giving the same amount of pleasure she gave him, as her sweet nectar flows down his throat Lynn couldn't help but moan loudly.

"Lincoln you're tongue is like magic." She moaned as she pushed Lincoln to the floor and towered over him.

"Time for the main event." She said as she squatted over his cock and started riding him, Lincoln then rest his hands on her hips as she moved up and down.

"Lincoln you feel so good." She moaned, Lincoln then sat up and started sucking her nipples. "Oh god!" Lynn moaned as she wrapped her arm around his head, Lincoln then spins her on her back so that he was on top Lincoln then started at his sister as he thrust his hips.

"That's it, Lincoln, give me that a hundred ten percent!" Lynn moaned as Lincoln started to go faster, Lynn then wrapped herself around him as she felt him reached his limit.

"Lynn, I'm cumming!" Lincoln shouted

"Do it Linky, cum inside me!" Lynn said, Lincoln then gave a couple of more thrust till he cummed inside her.

After they finished their lovemaking time, they both then began laying on the shower floor panting before kissing each other saying that they love each other before getting up as they started turning the water off as they were done showing as they got out getting ready to dry off and then soon get dressed as they began leaving the bathroom together happily."

"Are You spend the night again?" Lincoln asked.

"Can't I don't want Lucy getting suspicious." She said as she kissed him. "But I'll see you tonight for a quickie." She winked as she went out her her room and Lincoln to his as he did he finds Lucy on his bed behind her book of poems.

"Uh, Lucy?" Lincoln asked as she puts down her book and reveals her in a white t-shirt and black panties, as she looks at him.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"Lincoln, I know about you and Lynn." Lucy said. Lincoln's eyes then shot open in shock.

"W-What are you talking about?" Lincoln asked nervously.

"About you and Lynn dating and your little "fun time" with her." Lucy said

"Lucy I can explain." Lincoln said, but he was then stopped by Lucy pressing her lips to his, she soon parts away from him.

"Lynn isn't the only one that loves you ya know." Lucy said

"Lucy.. I" Lucy then kissed him again while she pushed him to the bed as she got on top of him she started feeling around his bare chest, Lucy then took off her shirt to reveal her chest.

"I know I'm not as cute as Lynn, but I'm sure that I can be so much better than Lynn." Lucy said as she bends down to kiss him, Lincoln then fell into the kiss as his hands moved up her body and touch her nipples.

"I may not be as big as Lynn, but they're your Lincoln." Lucy said as she cups his cheek and pulls his face towards her nipple, Lincoln then started sucking on her nipples pulling her close, but before anything could happen they heard the door open and saw Lynn with a shocked expression.

"LUCY!" Lynn said, "Get away from my Lincoln!" Lynn said

"He's not yours!" Lucy said as she wrapped her arms around him "He loves me, right Lincoln?" Lucy asked

"Um, well… I…" Lincoln couldn't think of the words, Lucy and Lynn then looked at him.

"I see." Lucy said as she got up and puts on her shirt. "I'll just leave then." She said as she did, Lincoln then looked at Lynn. She then sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Lincoln, how do you feel about Lucy?" She asked

"I mean I love her, but she's my younger sister, and I just don't think she's ready." He said

"Well, why don't we see if she's ready." Lynn said

"You don't mind?" Lincoln asked

"Hey, it could be fun." Lynn said with a smirk


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln and Lynn went into her and Lucy's room they both see her on her bed reading her poem book as while she was reading.

"Hey, Lucy?" Lucy then looked up to her and Lincoln before she asked curiously.

"Yes Lynn, Lincoln?" After asking Lincoln then told her.

"We want to ask you something." After telling her, she then became interested in what they wanted to ask her as she put her book away as she tells them.

"I'm listening." After telling them both, they then began asking her, if she's ready, to try the fun that they both been having together, which makes Lucy smile slightly.

"Hm...I'll have to think about but, Lynn...Could you stay in Lincoln's room for a while, please?" Lynn smiled and then nodded as she then said while looking at Lincoln.

"Sure Lucy." After that, she and Lincoln then left her and Lucy's room to give Lucy time to think.

Later in Lincoln's room

Lincoln and Lynn entered his room it was almost time for bed Lincoln looked at Lynn happily.

"It's terrific that Lucy's thinking to see if she's ready, Lynn." Lynn then smiled and then went up to him happily.

"Me too Lincoln, but while she thinking what do you say we play a little bit of basketball, to pass the time." She asked with a smile. Lincoln then smiled at her as they both then began kissing each other before

"Awesome idea." Lincoln said happily. After that they then started playing the basketball together, being careful while playing.

A few minutes later

After playing basketball together, they noticed the time.

"Ready for bed Lynn?" After he asked Lynn then smiled and nodded before they began laying down in bed together as while laying down, Lynn then looked at Lincoln happily as he did the same too before Lynn said smiling.

"How's about we get more comfortable." After saying that Lincoln then smiled and nodded as they both then began removing each other's clothes, leaving themselves nude. As they brought the covers over their bodies as they cuddled in close blushing a bit they then kissed one more time before saying "I love you" to each other as they began falling asleep together happily.

Next Morning

After a good night together both Lincoln and Lynn started to wake up happily as they smiled at each other. They greeted each other before giving each other morning kisses. They then began getting up and get dressed. While they did Lincoln asked.

"Should we check on Lucy to see if she made her mind?" Lynn thinks for a moment before shaking her head 'no' as she then said with a smile.

"Not yet, she'll come to us when she made her mind unless we go to her first, but while we wait, what do you want to do together?" She asked. Happily, Lincoln then smiled and said.

"Want to get something to eat and then play some video games together?" She then smiled and nodded as they went downstairs to eat and play some video games together.

Later

After eating together, the two started playing video games after they finished they were both inside the kitchen making themselves some lunch together as their sisters and parents are out somewhere that they usually go to, as while they were doing that Lincoln then asked happily.

"Should we make something for Lucy too?" When he asked, Lynn, smiled and nodded before saying.

"Sure thing." After saying that happily they then continued one to make the food.

After they finished making something to eat, which was Mac and Cheese, they then began to head upstairs and made it to Lynn and Lucy's room as when they got to it they were about to knock on the door before Lucy said.

"You can come in." After saying that they then began to come inside the room as when they came inside the two then smiled as Lincoln then told her that he and Lynn made her something to eat that they can have together as after telling her with a smile she then said.

"Thank you. Also, I've made up my mind. I want in." Lincoln and Lynn then smiled at her happily knowing she was going to want in as after telling them Lynn then said.

"That's great, when do you want to start?" Lucy then smiled and said.

"Tomorrow night in Lincoln's room we will begin." After telling them Lincoln and Lynn then smiled as they then began eating the Mac and Cheese together with a smile because of what they're going to do tonight.

Later at night

Everyone was asleep in the house, Lincoln was inside of his room waiting for Lynn and Lucy to come inside, while he waiting, Lincoln then heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." After saying that happily, the door then opened revealing Lynn and Lucy who came inside in their night clothes as they smiled at Lincoln and began getting into bed with him as when they got in Lincoln then smiled and asked.

"Ready Lynn and Lucy?" After asking they then nodded and told him their ready as they began kissing each other laying down as they removed each other's clothing, the two then climbed into Lincoln's bed. Lincoln then kissed Lynn and then Lucy, the two girls smiled as they pushed Lincoln to the bed and removed his shirt and started kissing down his chest towards his underwear, where they saw a bulge, Lynn then removed them and Lucy looked surprised at seeing his cock.

"Why don't you go first." Lynn offered, Lucy then took her brother's cock in her mouth and started sucking on it, Lincoln moaned as he felt her warm wet mouth around his cock. "Wow you're amazing Lucy." Lynn said as she started to kiss Lincoln. "How are you feeling Lincoln?" She asked

"Good! It feel amazing!" He said as he rested a hand on Lucy's head while she bobbed her head. Lucy then started to get faster.

"Wait Lucy not that fast I can't...Ahh!" Lincoln then cummed in her throat allowing her to drink it. Lucy then let's go and licked her lips.

"That was delicious." She said.

"I'm glad you think so, cause it's my turn." Lynn said as she grabbed his cock and started sucking on it herself, While Lynn did that Lucy wrapped her legs around Lincoln's head so that he could taste her sweet nectar.

"Lucy you taste so good." Lincoln mumbled between licks, making Lucy moan.

"Thanks Lincoln." She said, Lincoln then grunted as he shot his cum in Lynn's mouth and like Lucy she took it all in as well.

"Alright Lucs, time for the fun part." Lynn said as she picked her up with ease and Lincoln sat up and Lynn place her on her back on the bed. Lincoln then place himself in between her thighs and rubbed the tip of his cock on her pussy lips.

"You ready for this?" Lincoln asked, Lucy then nods and takes Lynn's hand, she then gasped as she felt her brother enter her making her a woman. Lincoln then started to move his hips started to move slowly filling her with his cock until it was completely inside her.

"Lucy you feel amazing and tight." Lincoln said as he and Lynn gave their younger sister a kiss. Lincoln the stated moving his hips. Lucy moaned as she felt Lincoln's cock slide in and out of her.

"Oh God Lincoln, that feels amazing!" She said, Lincoln then wrapped her arms around her and flipped her over so that he was under him. Lucy then started to ride him giving each other their much desired pleasure.

"Oh god Linky, i'm cumming!" Lucy said as she started moving her hips faster and faster.

"LUCY!"

"LINCOLN!" They both yelled as they reached their climaxed Lucy felt stream after stream of his cum filling her to the brim.

"Amazing, it's filling me up so much, I love it." Lucy moaned, Lynn then moved Lucy off Lincoln and started her turn riding him, while Lucy snuggled up to him and watched as Lynn was having her fun. After they were done they then started panting as they then kissed each other.

"I love you" They said to each other before falling asleep together happily, now the three of them are together.


	5. Chapter 5

It was morning Lincoln, Lynn and Lucy were in the dinning room together enjoying their breakfast, their parents and sisters went out shopping. While Lincoln, Lynn, Lucy were eating Lincoln smiled and asked them if they're enjoying the breakfast he made, which Lynn told him happily.

"It's great Lincoln." Lynn said

"It's as good as how you make them." Lucy said happily in her usual tone. He then smiled and then thanked them as they continued eating before Lincoln asked.

"After we finish breakfast want to play a couple of games and then watch some movies?" After asking Lynn and Lucy then looked at each other an then smiled as they both then said.

"Sure." They then continued to finish breakfast.

-Later-

After finishing their breakfast Lincoln, Lynn, Lucy then put the empty plates they had away then began to make their way to the living room they sat down at the couch, Lincoln in the middle and Lynn and Lucy at his sides, Lincoln then turned the game system on and began to take out few of the games they have

"What would you girls like to play first?" Lincoln asked which they began looking at before suggesting Lincoln to choose. He smiled and he then picked up one video game which was called Cyber-Thunder, a racing game that allows 4 or more people to race, Lincoln smiled and then asked.

"How about this one?" The two then smiled and gave a nod as he then picked up and put the game into the console before turning it on and getting their controllers before beginning to play the video game together happily during the game Lincoln, Lynn, Lucy will begin to race each other in the game.

-Later-

At the end of the race in the Lincoln won first place, due to the fact the that he has played video games multiple times, as then after he beat the game Lincoln will then tell his two lovers happily

"You did a good job."

Lynn and Lucy will dis the same as well, before turning off the game after adding in their names for the high-score, Lincoln smiled

"Now that we're done with video games how about some romantic movies?" Lynn and Lucy then said with a smile or small smile.

"Sure"

"That sounds good." After that Lincoln then did a quick channel surf to the movie channel and put on a nice movie for the three of them to watch as they'll then go into the kitchen and make some popcorn and get some soda to share real quick before going back into the living room and soon sit down together and began watching the movie that began as they'll watch while eating popcorn and soda that they have, sharing it together while watching the screen.

-Later-

After the movie ended Lincoln, Lynn, Lucy who then finished the soda and popcorn they had, they brought the empty bowl and cups to the sink before washing them off together, after they were cleaned they then began putting them away before heading back into the living room as they did they spot the family van parking into the driveway which means everyone had came back home from the Mall, the three sat down and begin watching shows on the TV to see what's on when their family comes inside, Lincoln, Lynn, Lucy will ask them

"How was it at the mall?" which their parents and sisters will tell them that they had a good time before asking them how they were

"It was good." The three tell them

-Later-

The kids were getting ready for bed Lynn and Lucy secretly ask Lincoln if they could sleep with him tonight he happily allow them. When they're all ready they begin to go into Lincoln's room, and begin to happily lay down on the bed with Lincoln, he then close the door and turn off the light as they'll smile.

"Since it's just the three of us in my room, want to have some fun before we go to bed?"Lincoln ask. Lynn and Lucy then smiled and then nodded. They began kissing Lincoln before they began laying down on the bed removing each other's night-clothes as they kissed, *Lincoln then broke the kiss felt Lynn and Lucy's chest the two girls moaned as he felt his soft hands rubbing up their body, Lincoln took Lynn's nipple in his mouth and Lucy then free herself from his grasp and took her sister's other nipple, Lynn moaned in pleasure feeling both their warm mouths over her nipples.

"Oh god, that feels so good." Lynn said , Lincoln then moved his hand down and took her wet pussy lips and started rubbing. Lucy then started to rub herself through her panties.

"Lincoln I want you in me now." Lucy said. Lincoln then let's go of Lynn and she moves over to the side and Lucy lays down beside her, Lincoln then aligned his cock with her pussy and pushes in her, Lucy moans as Lincoln started thrusting his hips into his younger sister, while Lucy was having fun, Lynn was left to watch, but got an idea, she climbed on top of Lucy and shoves her pussy into her face.

"Don't forget about me." Lynn said as she pulled out Lincoln's cock and started sucking on it, getting Lucy's juices off of it before putting it back in her sister and he started thrusting again all the while Lucy licked her pussy, they repeated this process.

"I'm getting close, girls." Lincoln moaned as he starting speeding up, Lucy muffled moans signal that she was cumming, Lynn then sat straight up as all three of them started to cum, Lucy was filled to the brim with her brother's cum. Lincoln pulled out of Lucy and Lynn licked up the leftover.

"You still got enough for another round?" Lynn asked as she got off Lucy and opened her legs wide, Lincoln then got in between her legs and started ravaging her all the while Lucy watched while fingering herself.

"Oh god Lynn, you feel so good!" Lincoln moaned.

"Yes linky, yes!" Lynn moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, Lucy then reached over for a kiss as well, soon Lincoln was reaching his limit he then grabbed a hold of Lynn and held her close as they both reached their limit and he came in her this time. After they finished their lovemaking Lincoln, Lynn and Lucy lay down with a smile as

"That was the best thing ever." Lynn and Lucy explain to Lincoln as he smiles and tells them the same before kissing them both.

"I love you guys." Hey said

"We love you too." Lynn and Lucy said to him too before falling asleep Lincoln pulled the covers over their nude bodies as they sleep, as Lincoln was about to fall asleep they two snored in his ear.


End file.
